


Scribbles

by SuperRedRobin (SweetFanfics)



Category: DCU, DCU - Comicverse, Superboy (Comic)
Genre: Crush, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-11
Updated: 2012-04-11
Packaged: 2017-11-03 11:57:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/381103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/SuperRedRobin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lori sneaks a look behind her. Conner is scribbling something in his note book, a far away look in his eyes. (Implied one-sided love)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scribbles

Lori sneaks a look behind her. Conner is scribbling something in his note book, a far away look in his eyes. He cheek is smooshed against his fist and he is clearly a million miles away from the Great Britain and her history. She snaps her head back when someone clears their throat loudly by her side. Her teacher gives her a warning look before continuing.   
  


She doesn’t steal another glance back at Conner for the rest of the class. But makes up her mind to talk to him once class finishes. When the bell finally rings, she’s up on her feet faster than the others. She’s ready to walk back to where Conner is stretching in his seat when she hears her teacher calling her over.  
  


With a barely suppressed groan, Lori walks over to her teacher, ready for the lecture that she knows she’s about to receive. And it’s nothing that she hasn’t heard before. The second its over, she turns around to find Conner.  
  


But he’s already left the room with Simon and she wants to groan. But she perks up when she spies something on top of his table. A simple red cover notebook with the name ‘Conner Kent’ scribbled in one corner. _‘Perfect!’_ , she thinks to herself with glee as she pounces.  
  


She stares at the name for a moment. Looks around her to make sure that she’s alone and with morbid curiosity, flips the book open. Her eyes dart over Conner’s writing - non cursive and kind of stiff. And there are more doodles than actual notes in here, she notes with amusement. She flips to the last page and her brain grinds to a halt.  
  


Actually _grinds_ to a halt because she _actually_ hears tire screeches in her head.  
  


‘ _Timmy? Robin pie?_ ’ she slaps the book closed with extremely wide eyes. _‘What the hell?_ ’  
  


“Oh.” She jumps when she hears the exclamation. The red note book slips out of her hands, bangs against the table before smacking loudly against the floor. She whips around to see a surprised Conner standing at the doorway. “Is that my notebook?”  
  


Stomping down on her guilt, Lori bent down to pick the book up and held it out. “Yeah, I just saw it.”  
  


Conner walks over, takes hold of the notebook and gives her a smile, “Thanks. Almost thought that I lost this.”  
  


She can’t quite look him in the eye - half out of guilt and half that ‘oh my GOD who the hell is Timmy? What kind of nickname is Robin pie? and what the hell happened with Wonder girl?’. So she mumbles something in the area of, “Yeah I just found it, no need to thank me, I gotta go now.”  
  


She’s got one foot in the doorway when Conner suddenly asks, “You didn’t…go through it right?” She pauses and finally looks at him. His expression is neutral but his eyes are filled with nervousness. She shakes her head and his shoulders slump slightly in relief, “Thanks again.”  
  


“No problem.” And she’s out the door.


End file.
